This disclosure relates to the field of computer systems. More particularly, a system, apparatus, and method are provided for providing insight into one's connections within a community such as a professional social network.
A typical view of a user's personal and/or professional connections (e.g., with other people) lists or identifies the individual connections in some way (e.g., by name, with pictures). Such a view usually provides little value to the user, because they are typically well aware of who they know, especially the connections with whom they interact most, and gives little or no insight into the connections.
In order to obtain more useful information regarding the community of users to whom they are connected, a given user generally must open a view of each individual connection and navigate to find information such as where they went to school, the organizations to which they belong, and so on. There usually is no facile manner of viewing one's connections in terms of a desired attribute or piece of information (e.g., schools, organizations).